<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just an important day by daisaku_kuze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484415">Just an important day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisaku_kuze/pseuds/daisaku_kuze'>daisaku_kuze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisaku_kuze/pseuds/daisaku_kuze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sakura Sojiro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8:00</p><p> - Is it a holiday today?  You directly glow with happiness.</p><p>The modest smile that adorned the dark-haired youth's face and replaced the eternal apathy was like the sun in the middle of the night sky.  Even his thick, fake glasses, behind which they covered their owner, could not hide this, creating the illusion of an unremarkable guy.</p><p> - No, nothing like that.</p><p>It was a blatant lie that was revealed by a shrewd man even before he finished speaking, so in order not to raise unnecessary suspicions on himself, he added ...</p><p> - Just an important day for me.</p><p>His voice was usually monotonous, but the contented grimace was much more sincere than his words.  This was the first time a guardian had seen his charge so happy.  There was nothing wrong with that, just very unusual.  It was so strange that Soujiro didn't know how to react to it.</p><p> - Try not to scare customers away.</p><p> </p><p>10:00</p><p>The coffee shop was almost empty.  The only customers were an elderly couple at the farthest table.  There was nothing unusual or surprising about this.  Few people needed coffee at such an early hour.  Even if it was the best coffee in all of Tokyo.</p><p>The man sighed listlessly, wiping the glass and once again glancing at his young assistant.  He was still smiling, and he seemed even wider than before.  Even his metallic gray eyes seemed warmer and more alive.  It was hard to imagine what could have caused such an obvious fountain of positive emotions in an eternally imperturbable high school student.</p><p>The only clue was that he checked his phone frequently.  The guy always kept the gadget close at hand and promptly responded to messages, but now, there was not a single sound notification or vibration that stimulated him to check his device.  Every twenty minutes the gadget appeared in his hand, only to disappear just as quickly into the depths of his jeans pocket.</p><p>Looks like he was waiting for a message from someone.  Considering how many beautiful girls were spinning next to him, the main seducer of the ladies' hearts of this institution came to the only, as it seemed to him, the correct conclusion.  With a grin, the man went up to his charge and gave him instructions in a half-whisper.</p><p> - If you are waiting for a letter from a friend from your group, then you are wasting your time.  Girls rarely write first and even less often do it during the day.  Write first and invite her somewhere.</p><p>The old man was very surprised when the guy quickly shook his head and began to refer to the fact that each of the beauties with whom he spent almost all his free time was nothing more than a friend to him.  Hearing this, the barista could not contain a disappointed sigh.</p><p> - Sometimes I don't understand you ... How can you be such a fool?</p><p> </p><p>12:00</p><p>The establishment was slowly filling up with visitors.  They used curry and some new snacks for his coffee shop, which ran out in the first forty minutes.  This could have been a problem if the cat had not come down from the attic, which instantly became the main object of everyone's attention.</p><p>The animal just snorted smugly at attention to its person.  With unprecedented impudence, the animal jumped onto the counter and began to meow demandingly.  The man and the teenager looked at each other, and then simultaneously turned towards the furry impudent man.</p><p> - I think your cat has lost the remnants of conscience.</p><p> - He never had it.</p><p>The sarcastic comment definitely hurt the cat.  Before Kurusu had time to recover, his friend was on his shoulder and began to meow right into his ear.  This could not cause a laugh and a warm smile from outside observers.  The benevolence of those around him was the only reason why Soujiro didn't throw his charge's pet back into the attic.</p><p>The cat abruptly fell silent and leaning his fashion to the owner's ear, as if he began to whisper something to Akira.  This picture of the staa is already familiar to the old barista, but what the child answered to his pet was still something out of the ordinary.</p><p> “I remember we go there tonight.</p><p>It seemed that the child had gone mad.  Luckily for him, the phone, which had previously been silent, suddenly vibrated.  The black-haired man grabbed his communications device like a cowboy whips out his revolver in a western and unlocked the screen just as quickly.  Excitement and happiness changed abruptly to disappointment as he exhaled slowly, idly flicking his fingers across the screen.  This reaction only increased the interest of the guardian.</p><p> - Girlfriend never wrote?</p><p> - My friend did not write, and the people from whom I am waiting for messages did not write either.</p><p>Ignoring the sarcastic comment, the young man returned to his "happy" face.  But something has changed in him.  Only a few seconds later, when gray eyes threw a quick glance at his pocket, the man realized what had happened.  Kurusu began to doubt.</p><p> </p><p>17:45</p><p>It was truly a terrible sight.  With each passing hour, his smile grew smaller and smaller, and his phone checks became more convulsive and frequent.  Uncertainty grew stronger, barely noticeable trembling appeared in his hands.  She did not interfere with the assistant to fulfill his duties, but still caused displeasure in Soujiro, which, he immediately expressed.  This had a temporary effect.  With some effort, the worker managed to concentrate, calm his tremors, regain his confidence.  However, she quickly disappeared.  Now he was on the edge.  It seemed that he was ready to break at any second.  The phone was always in his sight and even Sakura's remarks could not make him hide the device.</p><p>And when the clock showed 18:00, Akira Kurusu crashed.  Without a word, he went up to the attic.  Absolute silence reigned in the empty coffee shop, interrupted by a sharp thump and loud cat meows.  A minute later, the guy came down and apologizing for his today's behavior quickly left the confused guardian, in whose head more and more questions appeared, the answers to which he longed to receive.  It was all too strange and unusual.  Unfortunately, he obviously could not get it today.  Without waiting for the return of his juvenile delinquent, Soujiro closed the coffee shop and headed home.  For the first time today, everything went as usual.  After having dinner and spending several hours with his adopted daughter, the man lay down to sleep</p><p> </p><p>23:30</p><p>The telephone call interrupted a light sleep.  Cursing everyone and everything, Sakura picked up his phone.  The contact's name appeared on the screen.  Miss Kawakami, Akira's homeroom teacher.</p><p> "Miss Kawakami, why are you calling at such a late hour, something happened to the boy?"</p><p> - Oh, thank God.  Sakura-san, Ren got drunk and passed out, it looks like he's injured.  Please come as soon as possible.</p><p> - WHAT!?  WHERE ARE YOU?!</p><p> - Red light district, Perekrestok bar</p><p> - I am on the way!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Morgana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7:00</p><p>The strangeness began in the morning.  An early, even by the standards of the Phantom Thief, awakening, strange behavior and no less strange smile, which seemed different to Morgan who was not asleep, unlike his usual hidden, slightly haughty grin.  Bright, infectious and explicit.  His smile was dangerous, for a man that is constantly hiding under the guise of a nondescript guy.</p><p> - I hope something really important is happening, since you've decided to neglect your cover and shine the entire coffee shop by drawing unnecessary attention to yourself.</p><p>  It was not the cat who muttered irritably, watching his friend prepare to spend his day off at the counter of a far from popular establishment.</p><p> - It would be better if we fulfilled a few requests and hunted for shadows, or something else, but more useful, instead of this pointless waste of our precious time.</p><p> - We will visit Mementos, Morgan, but only together.  The rest are busy, meeting friends outside our team, working and spending time with their family.  I hope that today, I will also spend time with my family.</p><p>Mentor Phantom Thieves knew about the formed, almost family connection between his trump card and the Sakura family, which is why so much joy from an ordinary working day in Le'Blant, in the company of the named father, made Morgana suspicious.  Seconds later, it dawned on the no-cat what Akira meant, looking hopefully at the black screen of his cell phone.</p><p> - Your real parents finally remembered your existence ?!</p><p> - No, but we must remember, because today is an important day for me.</p><p> - Important day?  ... Hey, don't ignore me!</p><p>The blue-eyed cat shouted at the thief already descending the stairs.  Morgana sighed in annoyance and settled back on the bed.  However, a friend's phrase stuck in his head.  What could he mean by an important day for him.  In search of an answer, he began to remember everything he knows about his friend, until he succumbed to the insidious Morpheus, who nevertheless was able to drag him into his kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>12:00</p><p>A gurgling stomach so loud and so merciless.  It was he who made the animal with a human soul open its eyes and go down to the first floor, where life was already in full swing.  Although this was a gross exaggeration, according to Morgana.  Determined not to bother even trying to hide his humanity, the Phantom Thief pointedly climbed onto the counter and began to demand his legitimate breakfast.</p><p> - I think your cat has lost the remnants of conscience.</p><p> - He never had it.</p><p> - Hey, this is very rude!  You insult me as a gentleman!</p><p>He immediately objected, demonstratively raising my cat's face up, then jumped on the shoulder of his friend.  Having shown all his displeasure, from accusations against him, it was not the cat that nevertheless changed his anger to mercy and reminded the Joker of the upcoming campaign to Mementos and the goals they had to deal with.  Two stalkers, a few scum, and a family that doesn't care for their child.</p><p>- I remember we go there tonight.</p><p> - Okay, finish it soon.</p><p>The Boss food was, as always, delicious.  However, the meal was overshadowed by the stupid smile of his best friend, which still showed on his face like a garland on a Christmas tree.  After satisfying his inhuman hunger, Morgana went back to the attic to continue his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>18:00</p><p>Ren appeared in the attic unexpectedly.  The annoying smile faded, but what replaced it left Morgana in a daze.  His friend's face was like a cracked mask that was ready to come off his face at any moment.  Amamiya was a skilled actor and manipulator who changed personalities like masks with which he adjusted to his surroundings.  Now, it became clear that even the Joker, as it seemed to him the true essence of Amamia Ren, was ready to disappear, revealing what his friend had so carefully hidden.</p><p> - Ren, what's wrong with you ?!</p><p>Ren didn't answer.  Slowly, almost silently, he slid to his desk.  The aura that surrounded the young man at that moment could destroy anyone who came too close.  Even Morgana, who was one of the bravest members of their criminal group, did not dare to approach his leader.  Carefully bypassing the danger zone, Mona climbed the back of the sofa and, overcoming fear, tried to look into the eyes of a teenager who did not react to his friend's actions.</p><p>The upper half of his face was hidden by the palm of his hand, just enough to block the artificial light from a lamp on one of the workbench shelves.  The gaze of steel eyes was directed to the glasses that lay opposite him.  He stared into the false glasses, as if in mirrors, trying to see his face in them.  The Phantom Thief let out a short chuckle, as if laughing at himself, and tried to grin, but all he got was a beastly grin.  Disappointment and hate.  These feelings literally devoured him from the inside, preparing to break out of him.</p><p> - What was I hoping for?</p><p>And just as Morgana decided to intervene, a lonely tear rolled down Amamia's cheek.  She slowly flowed down his cheek, leaving behind a wet rut.  A little more and it will fall to the floor, but the young man managed to wipe it off.  Emotions have reached their peak.  Ren threw his right hand up and hit the table with all his might, almost breaking it, splashing out everything that he had been trying to hide from the world and from himself for so long.  He could not restrain himself, showed weakness.  This seemed to anger him the most.</p><p> - We're leaving.</p><p>Putting on his glasses again, which could not hide his heavy gaze, he went to the cache and began to gather supplies for their sortie.  Mona could not budge, paralyzed by the behavior of his friend, who, without further ado, shoved the cat into his bag and headed for the nearest metro station.</p><p> </p><p>20:00</p><p>It was a nightmare.  The Joker was rude, reckless, unforgiving today.  No matter how much the enemy begged for mercy, no matter how heartbreaking the screams were, how dangerous the situation was, Ren did not stop.  Oh and his Person, tore the flesh, burned, beaten to death, cut into small pieces and simply exterminated all the products of human consciousness that came across them on the way.  At this moment, Morgana prayed only that the Reaper would not meet on their way.  But the prayers were not answered.</p><p> - We have to leave!  Joker, do you hear, we need ...</p><p>In the same second, several rounds from a pistol flew into the shadow's head.  The thief was not going to leave.  His face seemed to be frozen in mute anger, and only such an opponent could withstand all his pressure.</p><p> - Hide, Morgana, I want to dance tango with him.</p><p>It was a fierce battle.  The Joker barely dodged, taking almost all the damage.  It was scary to look at.  The most expensive medicines, the best Persons, the strongest attacks were used.  Ren fought to the limit and emerged victorious from the battle.  He was wounded, his suit was covered in blood, and his hands could barely hold the weapon.  When they left this dark and dangerous world, it seemed to him that everything was over, but Morgana saw that his friend still had not come to his senses.  Anger and hatred are gone, only disappointment and sadness remain.</p><p> - Go to Haru, check how she is.</p><p> - Where are you going ?!  You are haunted!</p><p> - Morgana, I'm fine.</p><p> - No!  You're not okay!  You are seriously injured, I will not let you go alone!</p><p> - I said I'm fine!</p><p>This was the first time he raised his voice to him.  Morgana shuddered involuntarily.  Only a moment later, the Joker realized what he had done.</p><p> - I'm sorry ... it's just me ... I need to clear my thoughts ...</p><p> - And how do you want to do it?</p><p>- I don’t believe I’m saying this, but ... I need ... I need a drink ...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>